Aquaman (Arthur Curry)
| Identity = Public | AlienRace = Human/Atlantean hybrid | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Aquaman Family, Justice League; formerly The Others | Relatives = Tom Curry (father, deceased) Atlanna (mother) Orm (half-brother) Tula (stepsister) Mera (fiancee) Orin (ancestor, deceased) Atlan (ancestor, deceased) | BaseOfOperations = Atlantis; Amnesty Bay | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 325 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American, Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Engaged | Occupation = Adventurer; former Lighthouse Keeper, King | PlaceOfBirth = Amnesty Bay | Creators = Mort Weisinger; Paul Norris | First = Aquaman Vol 7 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Arthur Curry is Aquaman, an adventurer who is half-Human and half-Atlantean. This gives him a variety of powers including superhuman strength, telepathic control over marine life, and the ability to survive both in water and on land. He belongs to the royal family of Atlantis, and normally acts as their King. His romantic partner is the princess Mera of Xebel. He is a founding member of two superhero teams, the world-famous Justice League and the clandestine Others. Early Life Aquaman was born the son of the Atlantean queen Atlanna and the Amnesty Bay lighthouse keeper Tom Curry. Atlanna returned to Atlantis so Tom was forced to raise Arthur alone. As a child Aquaman began to show that he had inherited his mother's gifts. Tom turned to Doctor Stephen Shin, a scientist he saved from a storm, so he could better understand Arthur's abilities. During the time of Arthur's graduation Shin attempted to release his research to the public so Tom destroyed all of it accept a phial of Arthur's blood. Shin paid a treasure hunter known as the Black Manta to retrieve the phial from the Curry household. However their was a struggle and Tom had a heart attack dying in the hospital soon after. Arthur then tracked Black Manta down and killed his father believing it to be Manta. He then fled civilization until he was brought to Atlantis by his mother's royal advisor Vulko. He ruled over Atlantis for a while until he fled his role and his brother Orm took the mantle. He went on to formed the Others a team made up of outcasts who would search the globe for the Dead King's Atlantean Weapons so they could be save guarded. after retrieving the artifacts and keeping the Trident of Neptune Aquaman parted ways with the Others. At some point between leaving the Others and joining the Justice League Arthur met and fell in love with Mera, a Xebelian princess sent to kill him. Justice League During the Apokoliptian invasion of Earth Arthur joined a group of Superheroes that spearheaded the defense against Darkseid and his forces. After the team banished Darkseid back to Apokolips and the conflict subsided the group was praised for their actions. This group formerly became known as the Justice League and Arthur joined its founding members Green Lantern, Superman, Cyborg, The Flash, Wonder Woman and Batman. The Trench As Aquaman, Arthur Curry began protecting Boston, having decided to completely abandon Atlantis to pursue a life on land with Mera. Soon, Boston is attacked by a carnivorous underwater species called The Trench, and Aquaman and Mera fended off the invasion. Chasing the Trench, having taken hostages, to the Marianas Trench, they discovered the predators dying out and desperately trying to feed their children in the remnants of an Atlantean craft. The heroes saved the captives, and Aquaman reluctantly caused the Trench's extinction to prevent further loss of human life. During the US Navy's investigation of the hideout after the fact, Aquaman came in contact with the ship's black box, discovering a centuries old warning inside. The Others Reuniting with an old ally of Aquaman's named Ya'Wara from his days with the Other, Aquaman and Mera where informed that Black Manta had killed Kahina the Seer, another former member of the Others, and had taken one of the Artifacts of Atlantis - the Seal of Clarity which she was guarding. In order to ensure their safety Aquaman and Ya'Wara began to work together to contact the Others incase Black Manta had gotten to them. First they travelled to the United States Health Center in Heidelberg, Germany in search of Prisoner-of-War before Manta ambushed them, stole Ya'Wara's necklace, and escaped. Once the Others were finally assembled, one of their members called the Operative informed them that Black Manta planned to steal the Dead King's Scepter. Although the Others tracked down the villain's location and Aquaman managed to defeat Manta, the heroes did not succeed in time to stop Manta from delivering the scepter to a mysterious stranger and Vostok-X was killed. Throne of Atlantis After a series of aggressive moves made by the US government on the area surrounding Atlantis, the underwater state declared war on the surface world. Though Aquaman wanted to stop the conflict peacefully with the help of the Justice League, he soon learned that his own half-brother Orm was leading the invasion. Conflicted between his loyalties to the Justice League and Atlantis, Aquaman learned by investigating into the matter that Orm had not secretly caused the mysterious attacks by the United States in order to start the war, instead the culprit being Vulko, who was exiled from Atlantis after Curry's departure and wanted revenge. Battling Orm's oncoming fleet in Boston, Aquaman tried to explain to his brother the conspiracy brought on by Vulko, though Orm refused to stand down. Usurping Orm and declaring himself king once more, Aquaman ended the war on the surface and declared the arrests of both Vulko and Orm. Return of the Dead King Once king again, Aquaman soon received news that Mera has disappeared inside the Bermuda Triangle. He traveled to the Triangle and reached the kingdom of Xebel, Mera's homeland, where he came face to face with the Dead King, who had imprisoned the entire city in ice. After freeing Mera and fighting the Dead King, Aquaman and Mera retreated to Atlantis to find the city under attack by the villainous Scavenger's fleet. Aquaman summoned Topo, a massive underwater monster, with his telepathy to destroy the Scavenger's forces but the strain of controlling the beast caused him to go into a coma just as the Dead King arrived to reclaim Atlantis. Growing a beard, Aquaman awakened six months later under Vulko's care in Antarctica. Returning to Atlantis, Arthur commanded the Trench to liberate his home from its tyrant. After a lengthy brawl, Arthur killed the Dead King, being acknowledged as the king of Atlantis once again. Around this time, the Crime Syndicate arrived on Earth and trapped Aquaman and the Justice League within the Firestorm Matrix, declaring the world belongs to its villains. However, the League was eventually freed by Lex Luthor and his Injustice League. Adventures with the Others Aquaman was reunited with the Others when Vostok-X's helmet was stolen from the The Living Room by twisted version of animals. The Others tracked the helmet to the location of the thief where it was revealed that the helmet was stolen by Morgaine le Fey, an immortal sorceress, member of the Immortal Men and sister of Madame Xanadu. Morgaine wanted the helmet due to it's magical properties, the helmet rid the user of the need of sustenance which would allow her to finally leave the Earth. When Arthur and the others arrived Morgaine cast illusions on each of the Others giving them the chance to join her or die. Arthur, Operative, Prisoner-Of-War and Sky Alchesay all denied but Ya'Wara opted to join her as she believed Morgaine could help her save the Amazon Rainforest. Morgaine was defeated by the Others and Ya'Wara was brought to her senses shortly after. Legend's Revenge Some time after defeated Morgaine the Others came under attack from a covert military force trying to retrieve the Artifacts, all of these attempts were futile as Aquaman and the Others were able to fight them off each time. The operatives then kidnapped Kahina the Seer's sister Sayeh wanting access to her Precognition. Arthur and the others were the ambushed by Anton Solokov and his sister Darya who were the behind the attacks. They then transported the Others to their castle in Trezygstan where they met the true enemy, Legend. Legend revealed that he was from the time of the Dead King and that he had stolen his father's enchanted gold and then murdered him. Atlan then used the Gold to forge the Atlantean Weapons, and Legend had been trying to get the gold back since then. Ya'Wara was teleported to the moon in the conflict and discovered a clone of Vostok which after returning to Earth helped Aquaman and the Others defeat Legend and the Solokov twins, killing Legend in the process. Sayeh and Vostok 2 joined the Others after the battle. Combating Mayhem After the fight with Legend Operative is ambushed during a deal by the KGBeast who throws him off a building, saved by Vostok, Operative continues to fight with the KGBeast until he is overwhelmed by both opponents. Cheshire then helps the Beast escapes as Aquaman appears on the scene. Cheshire and KGBeast then meet up with the rest of their team, a group of villains known as Mayhem who's members include Maelstrom, Strangehold, Braze, Cheshire, KGBeast and NKVDemon. With the drive retrieved from the conflict with Operative- Nuclear launch codes- Mayhem planned to threaten the World and usurp what ever they wanted from it. To make matters worse for Arthur the Prisoner-Of-War became possessed by one of the soldiers he absorbed. However Aquaman and the Others were able to contain the soldier and free the Prisoner-Of-War. Operative corrupted the launch codes before Mayhem could fire any Nuclear Missiles. The Others and Mayhem then fought on an abandoned Prison Island ending the threat. Quest against the Giant born After saving some Atlantean workers from lava vents an alert was triggered that a giant creature was attacking the coast. This creature turned out to be the Karaqan a legendary Atlantean guardian, despite this Aquaman killed the beast to halt it's rampage. Aquaman tracked a piece of the Karaqan's brain to an underwater facility called Triton Base (that had siphoned a piece of the brain from the Karaqan's corpse) where he proceeded to save a diver named Coombs from some sharks although he was critically injured in the attack. On a trip to the surface world the Trident of Neptune was stolen by a researcher named Daniel Evans so he could learn more about ancient Atlantis, Aquaman was not able to stop him from accidentally unleashing the dreaded Giant Born upon the world from an artifact. The beasts, who recognized Aquaman's Atlantean royal symbol, attacked him for associating with the ancient family who once imprisoned them. Though he managed to fend off the Giant Born, also unleashed from that artifact was the ancient hero Hercules, whose mind had been warped after having such an extended stay in the hellish scape he was trapped in. He, too, was defeated by Aquaman, who sent him back into the artifact and swore that he would one day find a way to help the man reclaim his sanity. Tracking the escaped Giant Born to Carcassonne in France, Aquaman enlisted the help of Wonder Woman who with the help of Daniel Evans put a stop to the evil abominations. The Unstoppable Algae An unstoppable Algae monster had began terrorizing the ocean, killing everything in it's way. Looking for a solution to the problem Aquaman and Ya'Wara went searching for the Swamp Thing in hopes of answers. However when confronting the Avatar of the Green no answers were given and he simply fled. When Aquaman returned to combat the monster Swamp Thing was trying to commune with it, he then had Swamp Thing eaten by Sea-cows before turning to the Algae monster. Aquaman called on his Atlantean forces to destroy the creature but then it fell apart. As it happened Swamp Thing had learned that it was a part of the uber-consciousness of all plant life that split off and formed a baby reality called Kreuzblütler, which Swamp Thing was able to destroy internally. Chimera In Triton Base one of the scientists attempts to create a hybrid creature out of the Karaqan's brain and Coombs' remains, this was successful, however the creature escapes the base and begins it's search for the King of Atlantis. The creature now calling itself Chimera reaches out to Arthur through marine telepathy and overpowers Aquaman's connection to sea life making them attack him, the connection breaks and Aquaman looks for answers about his experience which lead him to a hospital boat where Stephen Shin is staying ever since Chimera escaped captivity. Chimera attacks Arthur on the boat and overpowers him but still the creature is defeated by an ignited fuel tank which blows it up. The Maelstrom Atlantis was suffering a chain of seaquakes so Aquaman employed the surface researchers Stephen Shin and Daniel Evans to assist in the investigation. It was soon discovered that the reason for the quakes was because the city did not see Aquaman as it's true ruler, this meant that Atlantis never recognized that Atlanna had died. Aquaman discovered her body was not in her tomb. He then proceeded to open an investigation with the help of the Martian Manhunter. This led him to the The Maelstrom Gate where he opened a portal in search of answers. The portal opened in Gorilla City where he was greeted by Lord Solovar ruler of the city. He asked if anyone had come through the portal years ago and Solovar told that Grodd had the answers, after quickly dispatching Grodd he was told that a woman came through some 15 years ago. He then reentered the portal. The portal led to the Polynesian seas where Aquaman and Mera were directed to a portal guarded by Fire Trolls. They defeated the Trolls and entered the portal travelling to a hidden island named Pacifica. They are then attacked by Atlanna and her Atlantean tribe who does not believe who Arthur is. After being knocked unconscious by Atlanna she attempts to sacrifice Aquaman to Karaku the Volcano God and ruler of the Island. However he escapes and Karaku attacks the tribe out of anger sending legions of fire trolls on them. The God is then defeated by Mera and Atlanna realizes Aquaman is her son. After abruptly departing from Pacifica Aquaman recieves a message in the form of a shell of sounds from his mother. On The Run & The Other Atlantis Arthur heard rumours of alien structures and poisoned water in the kingdom so lead an investigation team to one of the sites. The water it emitted stung to the touch so the team destroyed the structure. As they realized more structures were appearing Arthur speculated that it was an invasion force from another dimension. While investigating one of the structures Arthur realized that the particular structure harbored refugee Atlanteans who had escaped the torment of the other dimension and were led by a warlock named Extriax. Upon returning to Atlantis Aquaman was attacked by Mera who believed not destroying the structures due to the possible refugees inside would cause the downfall of the World. Cast out from Atlantis Aquaman visited Poseidon hoping to receive the strength to stop the invading dimension and take back Atlantis. As a response Poseidon gave him the powers of lightning, earth, Water, ice and Flight as well as a trident. Continuing to destroy as many structures as he could on land and in sea, while fighting of any forces coming through the portals, Aquaman continued to run from Atlantis while saving as many refugees as possible. He learned that the alternate dimension was known as Thule, and that during King Atlan's rule an organization of sorcerers known as the Coven of Thule orchestrated wars so they could rule in the shadows, however the King put a stop to this so they created a pocket dimension where they could rule indefinitely. The Coven then built up an invasion force, conquering over worlds on their plain so they would be ready when the spell lifted. After escaping an Atlantean task force led by Garth Arthur visited Mera to try to convince her of his cause. However Mera revealed that she was not Mera, but her sister Hila who was working as ruler of Atlantis for the Coven of Thule. After escaping from Atlantis, the Justice League seeked out Arthur as they wanted to know what was causing the world wide calamity. After filling the League in Arthur instructed them to destroy any invasion forces in countries across the world, While the League was spearheading the defense Arthur was to invade Atlantis. Aquaman attacked Atlantis using sea monsters to help him topple the large quantities of enemies. After saving Mera from captivity the pair defeated Hila and headed to the Coven's lair. With the help of Garth, Murk, Swatt, his step-sister Tula and Mera Aquaman was able to destroy the Coven and all portals across the World sacrificing his blessings in the process. After the war was over Arthur inducted the refugees into Atlantis. Dead Water Some time after the Thule invasion Aquaman began to create relations with the surface world by creating Spindrift Station, an Atlantean embassy on American soil. He appointed Mera as head of relations between Atlantis and the surface world under the guise of Aquawoman. Meanwhile he assisted the F.B.I. in the investigation of multiple murders related to an unknown sea creature which the press was calling Dead Water. During this investigation he was attacked by the creature who could teleport through water bodies. He was able to defeat the creature and it was revealed that he was a normal man who had worked for Scavenger named Jonah Payne and was lashing out against people who had wronged him as Dead Water. Aquaman now knowing this confronted Scavenger and defeated him, he was then informed that Jonah Payne had disappeared months earlier during a salvage op in a strange water body. Aquaman and Scavenger were then attacked by Dead Water and Payne was killed in the fight. Rebirth The Drowning Arthur heard news of a threat to the surface world, a group of Atlantean extremists known as the Deluge led by Corum Rath, who wanted nothing to do with the surface world, so the group was heading up stream to Boston with enough fusion charges to level the whole city. Fortunately Aquaman was able to stop this from happening as he defeat the terrorists before they could cause another war between Atlantis and the Surface World. N.E.M.O. Warhead After his conflict with N.E.M.O. and Manta, Arthur began a campaign of peace between Atlantis and the Surface World. These were going smoothly until he heard a mind in great pain, tracking it to it's source at Beckman College, Aquaman found what seemed to be a machine. Then he was attacked by people the Machine was controlling, after defeating the people the machine attempted to control Aquaman. This is when Aquaman learned that the robot was a man named Siyu who was experimented on to become the cyborg known as Warhead. As Warhead, he was leased to the Kahndaqi military and sent to target rebels. When victory was achieved, the Kahndaqis ordered Warhead to wipe out all the rebels but he refused as he saw it as an act of vengeance. The Kandaqi military was not pleased that he didn't follow orders and tried to destroy him. Warhead escaped and traveled across the world, seeking a safe space. Eventually, he fled to New York to find a secure location to begin repairs. Now knowing the truth Aquaman brought him to Atlantis where he could recover. | Powers = * : Like most Atlanteans, Arthur Curry is an offshoot homo sapien who is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means they can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. However due to either Aquaman's hybrid nature or his royal heritage, he possesses a number traits others of his mother's side of the species do not, for instance while he shares many of their faults he can spend an elongated time on dry land with little ill effect and is shown to be 20-50 times stronger, faster, tougher and more or less tireless compared to others of his race. Also akin to other amphibian life is his ability to not only function indefinitely within water but can easily withstand the crushing depths of the ocean deep as well as the harsh enviroment of the sea itself. Making Arthur among other things a super-Atlantean as well as superhuman. ** : Tough enough to resist small arms fire with minor injury, the teeth of most trench dwellers break on his body, surviving an RPG blowing in his face and thrive in the darkest deepest bowls of the ocean deep suffering no discomfort. He can even live through falling back to earth after being launched into orbit by Mera, coming back down hard on top of a sea monsters head, without injury. *** : Having taken and lived through multiple energy blasts in the past and been flash frozen by the dead kings ice magic. His ultimate resilience is tested when he dipped into an open lava bed beneath the sea and emerged unscathed. ** : Aquaman is able to function much longer than any human, without tiring or becoming weak. ** : Aquaman's senses are several times more acute than human capacity, once even hearing a police siren from several miles away. ** : Aquaman's reflexes are heightened to levels far beyond that of any human. ** : Arthur is phenomenally fast be it while running or swimming, in the sea he's able to outrace a spy plane owned by The Operative which can travel up to speeds of Mach 5. ** : Aquaman's super Atlantean status enables him to bench insurmountable amounts of weight, towing around fishing boats while tidal waves were crashing down upon them. To knocking the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman several dozen feet away with singular blows, lifting a 160000 ton Sea Liner barehanded and as well as taking a sunken cargo ship and chucking it at the dead king. Some of his greatest feats of might however preclude pushing a tectonic plate over the entrance to the trench's lair, the heft of which is roughly 4.0678242e+22 kg. or 44 quintillion metric tons. To matching the legendary Hercules blow for blow. *** : Aquaman can make use of his powerful bodily muscles to launch himself into the air either from jumping on and off land or propelling himself out of open water like a torpedo. ** : Aquaman doesn't actually talk to fish or other seaborn fauna, but can redirect the thought processes of their brains to compel them into helping him when he needs it. He is capable of sending out world wide telepathic broadcasts if and when necessary. He can also with great difficulty assume control over the mind of the great sea Leviathan Topo but with extreme levels of difficulty as the stress of such an act left him comatose for six months. it seems he has gotten a better control over his power as commanding topo to sunder a dreadnought from Thule wasn't as difficult as it used to be. * : After receiving the blessing and trident from the Olympian God of the seas, Poseidon, Aquaman gain various mystical powers. ** : Aquaman states control over the storm, rain, wind, thunder, and lightning was bestowed upon him. *** : Aquaman is capable of summoning bolts of lightning from his trident. **** : Aquaman can project powerful bolts and arcs of electricity from his trident. *** : Through both his blessings and the Trident given to him, Arthur is able to bend and manipulate water around himself for various purposes. **** : With an extent water source, Arthur can teleport global-interplanetary distances at will. *** : Aquaman was able to use his trident to summon large icicles from the ground, and freeze an Atlantean by grabbing him. **'Thule Magic Resilience': With the blessing he received from Poseidon, Aquaman was granted a degree of defense against magic, most prominently the magic of Thule users. ***'Bane Field Manipulation': Even before receiving Poseidon's gifts Arthur showed a limited capacity to bend the poisonous aura of Thule realm structures. ** : By Poseidon's blessings, Arthur can fly unaided. }} | Abilities = * * * * : Aquaman is highly sufficient in the use of a trident. * : Arthur is the successful ruler of 70% of the World. * : Arthur can speak some Polynesian. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Aquaman dehydrates at a rate greater than an average human. | Equipment = * Shell of Sounds: Given to him by his mother. A relic that can contain recorded memories and dialog from the user, in order to convey their memories to future generations. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Trident of Neptune: Forged from enchanted gold by Atlan, first king of Atlantis, the trident of Neptune serves as a symbolism of the royal line. Arthur wields as both his right to rule and as a lethal weapon that can pierce mystical fortitude's and draw blood from New Gods like Darkseid. He eventually lost this trident when the villainous Siren, posing as Mera, usurped his leadership and kingdom but has since regained it. * Trident of Poseidon : A divine blessing bestowed upon him by it's previous wielder Poseidon. The trident given to Arthur, blessing him with host of mystical powers and enchantments; as a means to help him battle the invading force known as the Thule. He eventually sacrificed it in order to destroy the encroachment of dimensions, but has been lent a replacement by the gods since then. | Notes = * Aquaman was created by Mort Weisinger and Paul Norris, originally appearing in the 1941 issue . The version of Aquaman seen in Prime Earth continuity was created by Geoff Johns, originally published in as part of The New 52. * appears as Aquaman (Prime) a playable character in the Infinite Crisis video game. | Trivia = | Recommended = * * * | Links = }} Category:Royalty